A True Love Story
by WhenIRockYouRoll
Summary: James has found the one...in You. One-Shot


I Own Nothing.

* * *

><p>Your eyes flutter open as you reach over to touch his side of the bed. Feeling nothing but the cool air, your eyes pop open. A door opens and you turn your head to see the love of your life leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, smirking at you.<p>

"Missed me?" He teases; you nod your head as he walks over to you. He pushes the covers back revealing your pink teddy that he loves so much. Kneeling beside you, a kiss is pressed against your forehead as you breathe into his chest, "James." You look up at the beautiful creature in front of you, not believing he's all yours. James looks at you brown eyes and tells you to get ready because you are spending the day with him.

"Are you sure?" You ask, because he's said this before and something always comes up. "Positive babe, now go shower." Practically running to the shower, you turn on the water, making it almost scorching hot, looking around you find the shampoo and begin to wash your hair. Rinsing out your hair, you grab the wash cloth and pour the shower gel onto it. Coming out of the shower, you brush your teeth then when you step into the bedroom; you find your clothes on the bed. You smile because he has laid them out for you. It's your favorite white off the shoulder crop top with jean shorts and yellow wedges. You then dry yourself off, enjoying the smell of the strawberry scent on you. Next you dry your hair, but you leave it wavy because he loves the curls.

Moving out of the bedroom, walking down the hallway and making to the living room (finally!) you see James sitting on the couch, you also notice he's on the phone. You sit on the love seat, frowning, because you know your perfect day is ruined. "Sorry Logan, not today it's just my baby and me today." You're surprised! He blew off his friends for you. But isn't the saying _'Bros before hoes?'_ He winks at you and you blush. It's amazing how he makes you feel like a teenage girl.

"I'm sure buddy, I'll see you guys another day. Bye." He hangs up and strides over to you and asks if you're ready to go. Leaving the apartment and the building he asks you what you would like to do. "Let's go for a walk and see where that takes us." Holding his hand out, you grab it; soon you two are walking hand in hand down the street. Shortly he realizes he has no disguise but y'all are too far gone now. Your stomach growls and he laughs, "You're hungry?" You blush, "Yeah." "Babe you should've said something, we've only walked past 3 restaurants."

You slap his arm and he chuckles. Seeing that there is an Olive Garden two stores down, James nearly drags you down the block. Shuffling inside the door, a hostess takes you to your table and gives out the menus and takes your food and drink orders. "Oh my god, it's James Diamond from BTR!" You hear girls scream. He smiles as they come over asking for pictures and autographs. You admit it's a little annoying, but he loves his fans and wants nothing more than to make them happy. That was until one of the girls take notice of you.

"You guys totally look great together, like the perfect couple. That's gonna be a gorgeous baby." Your face reddens as you thank her, and the fan girls walk away. James rubs your hand affectionately and you can see the love in his eyes. The food comes and it is a comfortable silence as you eat. He sees that you are uneasy about something therefore making it your duty to ask you what's wrong. "We need to talk." His face is blank, he doesn't know what you're gonna say. Is this the end or what? "Okay shoot." "James we've been together for 3 years now and I'm so deeply in love with you." "I love you too." "Okay well there's no easy way to say this." "Sweetie just spit it out."

You grab his hand rubbing it as you stare into his eyes. While you're doing so, your other hand comes onto the table with a black box in it. James eyes widen. "James David Diamond, will you marry me and do me the great honor of becoming my husband." He's speechless, mainly because you've taken the first step. He reaches over and grabs the back of your head to pull you in for a passionate kiss. When he breaks away, he exclaims, "HELL YEAH!" You smile, and happy tears are running down your face. "I have something else to tell you." He raises his eyebrow. "I'm pregnant." He jumps out of his seat running to you, picking you up and spinning you around. "I'M GETTING MARRIED AND I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE."

You knew from this moment on that you would forever be complete.

* * *

><p>Smiling away from your daydream, James, who's sitting beside you asks, "What were you thinking about?" "The day I proposed to you." You chuckle. "You were so ecstatic James." "How could I not be, you made me complete and I will forever love you for that." "I know, who would have thought that 43 years later we would still be married with 5 kids and 8 grandkids."<p>

He smiles and goes to sit next to you. "I don't know babe but we made it and we still have great sex at 65." "James don't be an old perv our grandkids are coming over." "Screw them. You know you're happy I don't need Viagra." "Not yet dear." "I will never need it, but I do know one thing."

You look at him, "what?" "I love you forever and always." You kiss him, "and I love you forever and eternity."

* * *

><p>Just something sweet for you guys! &amp; please check out my other story.<p> 


End file.
